The Dragon Prince: Book 2: Ocean
by Aishagirl12
Summary: Callum, Rayla, Ezram, Ellis and Ava continue their journey to return the dragon prince to his mother, but along the way they meet a human girl who Rayla develops feeling for, but unfortunately the girl has already been paired up with a boy from a rich family, Will Rayla ever be happy or will she have her heart broken?
1. Chapter 1: The Aftermath

Ezram yawned and so did Ellis.

'Hey, Callum, I think Ezram and Ellis are tired," Rayla whispered.

Callum winked.

'What? I'm not tired," Ezram sheepishly scoffed.

'Uh, Droopy eyes, slouched position, consistent yawning,Yee'eah, You're tired," Rayla stated.

'I wanna play with Zym," Ezram replied.

'You can play with Zym tomorrow, we all need to get some sleep, Right, Callum?" Rayla responded kneeling to Ezram's level.

Callum didn't respond, he was trying to pull Bate's tongue out of his ear, Grunting and Whimpering.

Rayla rolled her eyes and facepalmed.

'Can you wait Ezram?" Rayla asked.

'Yeah, I can wait," Ezram answered.

'Thank you," Rayla responded.

Rayla went over to Callum.

'What happened?!" Rayla asked, Irritated.

'One of those firefly things flew into my ear and Bate, had the "Bright" Idea to slurp it out!" Callum answered, frantically.

'Ugh! The theengs (Things in her Irish dialect) I do! For t'yoo! (Two in her Irish dialect)" Rayla ranted, attemping to pull Bate's tongue out of Callum's Ears.

The Goddess Of the Moon Nexus, Lujanne chuckled and approached Ezram.

'How long have you three been traveling together?" Lujanne asked.

'Uh, Not long, Just for a week," Rayla was actually sent to kill me but now we're friends," Ezram replied.

'Oh, Wow," Lujanne replied, a bit surprised. 'The young ones bond so quickly these days, even over the worst of of Circumstances,"

'Yeah, I guess... we've become a bit more open-hearted," Ezram responded.

'Well, I have to go little one," Lujanne said.

'Aww, Do you have to?" Ezram asked.

'I'm afraid I have to," Lujanne replied in a motherly manner.

'Callum! Rayla! Ava! Ellis! Lujanne wants to say goodbye!" Ezram shouted.

'Huh?" Rayla and Callum asked.

After that...

'Goodbye Young ones, I wish you luck on your journey!" Lujanne said, kindly.

'Bye Lujanne! Thank you for helping Ava!" Ellis chirped.

'It was my pleasure," Lujanne beamed.

'Farewell, Sorry I called you a fake," Rayla nervously added on.

'No need to apologize young one," Lujanne chuckled.

'Bye, Miss Lujanne, And thanks for not, letting us become monster food," Callum nervously laughed.

Lujanne giggled.

'No problem," Lujanne replied.

'Bye Lujanne, I'll miss you," Ezram added in, hugging her as Zym Licked Lujanne's hand and made another baby noise.

'Aaww...I will be watching over all of you, Farewell young ones" Lujanne spoke before disappearing into the moon with her bird companion.

'Well, We be'er (better) get some rest," Rayla suggested.

'What about me and long-tongue over here?!" Callum ranted.

'Uh, Don't be such a whiny Willy about it!" Rayla scoffed.

Ezram giggled as Callum grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Friend for Rayla

In the Morning...

Ezram shifted, then stood up, he then yawned.

He then went over to Rayla and gently shook her.

'Rayla, It's morning," Ezram said.

'Mrrrgghhh," She mumbled before emerging. 'I see," She rubbed her eyes.

'Uh, Rayla, Callum won't wake up, and he keeps mentioning Peanut butter," Ellis mentioned.

Rayla rolled her eyes and playfully scoffed.

'Leave it to me, Ellis," Rayla replied.

Rayla went over to Callum and shook him.

'Ey, Callum! It's morning! Time to start traveling again," Rayla said, shaking Callum.

'O-...Oh Clau-... Claudia...Your Kiss tastes like Peanut butter..." Callum unconsciously giggled while blushing.

Rayla slowly turned to Ezram confused.

'Okay, Who, is this "Claudia" he's been mentioning this past week?" Rayla asked.

'Callum's crush," Ezram answered.

'Oh is she?" Rayla asked and Almost snickered. 'Callum! Claudia wants to confess her love for you!"

This woke him right up.

'Really?" He asked.

'No, Ya Numb Brain! I just said that to wake you up," Rayla replied.

Callum grumbled and stood up.

'So where to next?" Callum asked.

'Where the Ocean Dwelling elves live," Rayla replied pointing forward while smiling.

'Wait! We're going into a town filled with human-hating elves!?" Callum asked, frantically.

'Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sure Thare's an elf hating- human village we could go to!" Rayla replied, sarcastically with Irritatation.

'Okay, sorry, I deserved that," Callum sighed.

Rayla sighed.

'It's fine, Bickering isn't going to get us there, Let's go before the moon rises," Rayla said, wisely.

Rayla started walking, the others did as well.

Zym made a baby noise and leaped.

'Aww, Zym says he could fly us there," Ezram said.

'Aww, That's awfully sweet of you to offer lit'le one, But I don't theenk, (think in her Irish dialect) you're big enough to do that, Maybe in a few yairs (Years in her Irish dialect)" Rayla almost cooed.

Zym made a sad and then pouty sound, Rayla rolled her eyes and smirked.

'How about we do the opposite?" Rayla asked, picking up Zym.

Zym made an agreeing sound.

'That's Bet'er," Rayla replied.

'But how are we gonna get down?" Ellis asked.

'Maybe...by jumping! There are trees down there!" Callum suggested before running towards the edge.

'Callum!" Rayla shouted.

He jumped, Rayla's heart skipped a beat before she grabbed his hand.

'Callum! Ya Numbskull! You can't just jump of a cliff! You'll be a pancake by the time you land!" Rayla frantically ranted.

Zym flew towards Rayla and landed on her shoulder.

'Rayla, I'll be fine! The trees could be like a cushion!" Callum responded.

'Or a thornbush! You could cut yourself!" Rayla continued to rant.

Callum sighed.

'Rayla, You may seem mad, but I know you're just worried, It's okay to let me go, I'll be fine, trust me on this?" Callum spoke.

Rayla grumbled then sighed.

'Fine, but if you die I'll drag you from the fiery depths of the underworld and kill you again!" Rayla replied, almost letting out a whimper.

Callum nervously chuckled.

'Nope, Wouldn't want that to happen!" Callum said, trying to lighten the mood.

'Let go...on 3...2...1!" Rayla shouted, inhaling and exhaling.

Callum shouted.

'Oh! I can't look! Tell me if he lands safe!" Rayla fearfully admitted.

Callum then landed on a branch, upside down

'He's okay, Rayla," Ezram eased, taking Rayla's hands from her eyes.

Rayla looked down and saw Callum hanging from a branch, smiling, waving and giving a thumbs up.

She sighed with relief.

'Uh, What am I going to do with you t'yoo?" Rayla asked lightly pressing her hand against her forehead.

Ezram shrugged.

Rayla grabbed Ezram and stabbed the mountain with one of her twin blades and slid down, She did the same with Ellis but took a different approach with Ava...

'You can jump down! I'll promise I'll catch you!" Rayla Shouted.

Ava whimpered and hesitated but then barked with confidence and leaped off the ledge.

'There ya go, Lassi-...Eh?" Rayla shouted.

Rayla caught Ava but she was a bit heavy for her. ^^;

Ava was on top Rayla with Rayla on the ground.

'Owww..." Rayla groaned. 'I think she broke a rib..."

Zym flew down and licked Rayla's cheek.

This Day just keeps get'ing Bet'er and Bet'er..." Rayla groaned

Ava scooted off Rayla and whimpered.

'Aww, She says she's sorry for crushing you!" Ezram translated for the wolf dog.

'Uh, It's F'ine, Just promise not to break more of my bones," Rayla replied.

Ava nodded.

'She says "I Promise,", " Ezram said.

'Well That's Bet'er," Rayla chuckled.

Rayla stood up, Zym flew back on her shoulder.

'Uh, I'm so glad Rayla's not going to end up in a body cast, But how am I going to get down without uhm, I don't know, going "Splat!", " Callum asked, frantically.

Rayla stuck out her tongue, licked and raised her left thumb to the sky, threw it at the branch.

The branch broke off and Callum finally fell to the ground with a thump!

'Thare, Yo'r off, Now stop whining about it!" Rayla almost scoffed.

Ava barked as Zym made a giggling noise.

' . Yes Ma'am..." Callum stammered before following them.

As a pink light followed them too...

'S-So, d-did the spell work!?" Soren asked. 'Cause I am about to freeze my tush off!"

'We'll just have to see," Claudia Quipped, rolling her eyes.

'Fantastic," Soren said, sarcastically.

'Hey! It's better then just searching every single kingdom! That'd take Eons!" Claudia softly snapped.

'Atleast I wouldn't freeze..." Soren muttered.

'Oh for the love of Kato..." Claudia groaned.

'Uh, Whatever I just hope we find them fast because I am no-... aaaaahhhh! Wha-Wha Wha, Wha-Wha Wha, Wha-... It i-...i-i... I, m-mountain! Tall big!" Soren stated then stuttered.

'Will you use your words Soren!?" Claudia demanded.

'WHAT IS THAT!?" Soren asked.

Soren pointed to The Cursed Mount Caldera.

'Oh, Did I forget to mention we were riding up The Cursed Mount Caldera?" Claudia asked, sarcasm dripping with every word.

'N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-No! Are you insane, Claudia!? People have been known to Never come back from-...from that, Horror house!" Soren ranted.

'Oh, Relax, See this," Claudia replied, in a carefree tone.

Claudia motioned to the flowing pink light, Soren looked.

'This is a tracker bug, And the brighter it glows, the closer we are to finding the princes, The egg, and that, Vile, Bloodthirsty Elf!" Claudia spoke.

'R-Right... Bloodthirsty..." Soren stammered.

They were walking in the woods when suddenly, Corvus dropped down from a tree and surprised Rayla,She yelled and lost her balance,

'Rayla!" Ellis yelped before securing Rayla in her arms as Zym, alarmed flew a few inches up.

'I found you, Elf," Corvus sneered.

Rayla regained her balance,She looked at a worried Ellis and reassured her that she was okay.

Rayla unsheathed her twin blade,

'I told you, We're friends n'ow! You can ask them!" Rayla glowered.

'Your Higness, Is this true? Don't lie," Corvus asked.

'Yeah, Rayla's our friend now," Ezram answered, truthfully.

Corvus just looked at the young boy astonished while Rayla tried to keep from screaming with nervousness.

'Hey! Rayla! You alright!? I just heard you yelping!" Callum asked.

'Uh, I- I'm fine, Callum! Now stay back!" Rayla warned.

'Why? Aren't we like halfway there?" Callum asked as he arrived a few feet away from the group. 'Hey! Hey jumbo!" Callum started laughing.

'Me?" Corvus asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Yeah! What kinda guy scares a girl in the middle of the forest!? It's just rude man!" Callum asked, rhetorically.

'Uh C-Callum! Not the time or place!" Rayla shouted, making the killing gesture.

'Nope, You, my friend, have gone through a lot, and I shall not let this guy scare you aga-...aaahhh..." Callum replied before his mouth widened in shock.

'Oh, Did I forget to mention that he's... THREE TIMES YOUR SIZE?!" Rayla asked, sarcastically.

Callum nervously stared at Corvus and started to sweat.

'He could squash you LIKE A BUG! Or Snap you LIKE A TWIG!" Rayla continued.

'H-Hey Mister...D-Did I say Jumbo? I meant M-Mister Armstrong! Heh-Heh, Yeah! Armstrong! Yay!" Callum stammered.

'You're lucky General Amaya wants you boys...alive..." Corvus sneered.

Callum nervously laughed.

Rayla facepalmed.

'Hey boys, There's something I need to tell you about the Elf," Corvus snarled.

Callum gave him a sarcastic look.

'Like what?" Callum asked.

Rayla started to get nervous.

'She was sent to kill Prince Ezram!" Corvus said.

Callum mockingly gasped.

'Oh, The horror! It would be so horrible!" Callum said, dramatically. 'If we didn't already know,"

Rayla sighed with relief and Almost chuckled. Zym made a laughing sound.

'Uh...Th-That wrist binds that Elves where only fall off when their target is killed or dead!" Corvus added on.

'Well already knew that dude..." Callum replied.

Rayla was starting to struggle keeping her laughter in, so was Zym.

'Uh...Sh-She used to be an Assassin!" Corvus stammered, desperately trying to grasp just one reason the 2 princes should hate Rayla.

'Oh my Kato, this is getting funnier by the minute!" Ellis giggled.

'I kn'ow right?" Rayla answered, giggling as well.

Ava barked in agreement as Zym made a giggling sound.

'Dude, Are you just telling us facts we already know?" Callum asked.

'Sh-She's an Elf!" Corvus stammered.

Cricket Noises filled the air as the young group of friends,even Rayla, even the Animal companions of the group gave him blank stares.

That was it, Corvus had given up...

'You got lucky, Elf!" Corvus sneered.

Corvus left.

'Why does that big man dislike you so much?" Ellis asked.

'He doesn't like me just because I'm an Elf," Rayla scoffed,positioning her

hand inches from her mouth.

'Well that's mean," Ellis almost pouted.

Zym made an agreement sound as did Ava.

'I't Is, But let's walk forward," Rayla spoke. 'Brooding about it all day isn't going to get us anywhere,"

—

'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Soren screamed.

He was running from the same leech monster that Rayla, Callum, Ezram, Bate, Ellis and Ava fought.

'Can't you use your weird magic to stop this thing!?" Soren ranted.

'It's not "Weird Magic"! It's Dark Magic!" Claudia replied, irritated.

'I don't care what it's called! Can you please just use it on this giant leech?! Somehow, Someway!?" Soren pleaded.

'Uh! Alright!" Claudia complied.

Claudia searched for a wasp after searching through some trees she found one and grinned.

'Sorry Mister Wasp, but me and your Thorax have some unfinished business," Claudia muttered.

She grabbed it and separated it's Thorax from it, crushing it in her hands, she then enchanted something backwards as her eyes darkened and smiled as a Poisonous tipped Spear extended in her hand. She threw the Poisonous Spear and watched as it penetrated it target!

The Leech monster screamed in pain and fell to It's death, shaking the ground, Soren Yelped as it hit the ground.

'That good enough for you Soar-Bear?" Claudia asked.

'D-Don't call me Soar-Bear..." Soren huffed, while blushing.

Claudia giggled.

'We made it!' Rayla shouted.

'I'm so glad we made it, But what about me and Bate!?" Callum asked.

Rayla turned to face Callum and Bate.

'Oh, I almost forgot about your... situation..." Rayla nervously said,

'Is Their a waxer in this town!?" Callum asked.

'Yes,There's a waxer in this town, So Calm do'ewn," Rayla replied.

'Good..." Callum sighed. 'But is their a way we can pretend to be Elves?"

'You remember the last time I pretended to be a human right?" Rayla asked.

The boys shuddered.

'What happened?" Ellis asked.

'Oh! I forgot! Ellis wasn't there!" Callum realized.

'They ran us out of town," Ezram answered.

'Why?" Ellis asked.

'Just because Rayla was an Elf," Callum replied, rolling his eyes.

'So why do some humans hate elves so much? And Why are some people so mean these days?" Ellis asked.

'I think it's because of what happened 1,000 years ago" Rayla replied.

'I mean, It was 1,000 years ago, Get over it! Am I right?" Ellis quipped.

Ava barked in agreement

Rayla, Callum and Ezram chuckled.

They walked into town and and an Elvan woman with dark skin and white hair, wearing a blue robe saw Rayla with Callum, Ezram and Ellis and became worried.

She approached Rayla,

'Uh, Young one, Are you okay?" She asked. 'Blink twice if you're being held hostage!" She whispered.

'Uh, Y-Yes, I'm okay, Ma'am, Don't worry, I'm not being held hostage," Rayla reassured the older woman.

'Okay young one," The woman sighed.

The woman let Rayla go.

They continued walking and then saw a food stand.

'Oh! We haven't ate'en in a couple of days," Rayla said.

Right at that moment their stomachs growled.

'I'll get us some Moonberries

They continued walking and then saw a food stand.

'Callum, Ezram, You look for the Waxer, That way, we can save time waiting for the Moonberries and to eat," Rayla spoke.

'Great Idea, Rayla!" Callum complemented. 'How did we get such a smart friend!?" Callum asked, hugging Rayla.

Rayla was a bit startled and hesitant but loosely hugged back.

Callum and Ezram raced past Ava and Ellis, with Ezram holding Bate.

Ellis giggled.

'How long have you 3 been friends?" Ellis asked.

'Oh, Just a week," Rayla nervously spoke.

Zym scratched Rayla's boots, his way of begging her to pick him up.

Rayla gladly picked him up as he climbed to her shoulder.

'Oh, Okay, Just Curious," Ellis replied.

Rayla notioned the food stand guy, an Elf with fair skin, blue eyes, greyish hair with a white streak in it. A chubby build wearing an apron and red clothing with black boots, approached Rayla.

'What can I do you young la-..." He then turned to see Ellis, and turned back to Rayla. 'Blink Twice if you're being held hostage," He Whispered.

'Sir, I'm fine! I'm travelling with them Voluntarily, I promise!" Rayla Insistently reassured the older man.

'I'm guessing I'm not the only one who's said that," The older man quipped.

'You'd be right," Rayla sighed.

'Look, I'm sorry miss, we mean well," The older Elf spoke.

'Y'eh, I know, I know," Rayla sighed.

'We don't want anyone to Kidnapped, A young lady like you but with brown hair came in and was talking with a human fellow, they looked cute together, don't get me wrong, If it's Elvan-Human love the heart wants what it wants, but this boy would but on a good persona Infront of us and reveal his abusive, true colors when we weren't looking, she would come into town with cuts and bruises, and we always wondered what or who caused them, the nurses would heal her and beg her to stay but she politely refused and said she was fine, one day, she just didn't come out at all, so we busted down the door and as some of the men and women beat the hooey out the young man, some of the men and women searched for her, they found her but unconscious, The women and men tried to wake her up but to no avail, water, air, nothing worked, she, my lady, was in a injury-induced Coma, We kicked the young man out of town and banned him, because the men and women became too angry around him and were close to killing him, So that's why we get worried when we see Elves with Humans," The older man spoke.

Rayla had her hand over her mouth and Almost shed a tear.

'I-I'm so sorry...I had no idea, Is she doing any Bet'er...? How long ago was this?" Rayla asked, sadly.

Zym couldn't help but shed a tear.

'She's showing some signs of waking up but they're very subtle," The older Elf answered.

'That's a st'art I guess," Rayla responded, smiling Weakly as she wiped A tear from Zym's eye.

'So what were you here for, Young Lady?" The older man asked.

'I-I came here for Moonberries," Rayla answered.

'Sure miss!" The older Elf chirped.

Rayla looked at Callum and Ezram in the distance.

She started to worry about taking the comatose elf's place.

'What if they...? No, They wouldn't! Would they..?" Rayla mentally asked.

But then, Her worries faded away when she saw Ezram giving a handkerchief to an little pale Elvan girl who looked like a five year old version of Rayla but with grey hair. she was crying and used the handkerchief to wipe her tears, Callum then tracked down her mother and gently handed her to her mother. Rayla watched with a smile as her mother spun her and her little girl with joy.

'You wanna trade traveling buddies?" The older Elf asked.

'Not for the world" Rayla dazed.

Rayla then grabbed the Moonberries and searched for money, She found nothing. She nervously laughed as a fly flew out of her pocket.

'Oh don't you worry young lady! This is on the house!" The older Elf said.

'R-Rilly!?" Rayla asked. (Really in her Irish dialect)

'Yeah,You seem like a nice young lady," The older Elf replied, giving Rayla the Moonberries.

'Thank you!" Rayla shouted.

'No Problem dear!" The older Elf responded.

Rayla then walked towards Ellis and Ava and saw a girl with chocolate brown skin, natural blush complimenting her red and pink eyes, as she wore a red casual dress with red slippers and her dark brown hair had a red bow tied to the back petting Ava.

'Aww, You're so cuuuuuute!" The girl cooed.

Rayla raised an eyebrow.

'Uh, Hi, Who are you?" Rayla asked.

The girl turned to Rayla.

'Chasity! Friend to Elves and Human s!" The girl chirped, shaking Rayla's hand.

'Well it'd be rood, not to tell her my name," Rayla thought.

'Rayla, And I'm surprised you haven't chased me out to'ewn!" Rayla almost joked.

'Oh C'mon! That'd be mean!" Chasity almost chuckled.

'Oh you have no idea," Rayla thought.

'The big doggo is so cute!" Chasity almost squealed.

'Oh! She's Ellis's dog! Ellis meet Cha-...Ellis?" Rayla replied then asked concerned.

Rayla gently shook Ellis, but Ellis Slumped and almost fell off Ava.

Rayla briefly shrieked and secured Ellis in her arms.

'Ellis! Please, wake up!" Rayla begged.

Ava whimpered with worry.

Rayla gently shook her but to no avail. She then felt something slimy.

'Ick! What is tha-...! Augh! Leech!" Rayla exclaimed.

Rayla looked at, and had a flashback to when leaches swarmed over her, she shuddered.

'Get off Ma Fr'end! Ya slimy beast!" Rayla muttered and ranted as she pulled the leach off.

Rayla threw the leach far.

'Huh, That'll teach it t'a-... Chasity, Why are you crying!?" Rayla asked confused.

Chasity didn't answer she just Sniffled and ran.

'I-...I feel like I should run after her, B-But I just met her! Oh...! Oh Screw it! You should run after her! She's one of the only humans aside from Callum, Ezram and Ellis who haven't tried to chase you out of town!" Rayla thought.

'Wait!" Rayla shouted.

She chased after Chasity and caught up to her after a couple of minutes, she then grabbed her hand and turned her around.

'Why are y'ou crying?" Rayla asked.

'Am I really a Leach to you?" Chasity asked.

'Wha-...No! Why would I-...Oh, Chasity, I only said Leach because I saw a leach on Ellis's back." Rayla replied.

'O-Oh, Sorry," Chasity said, sniffling. 'It's just that people have been calling me a human leach all my life,"

'What?! Well that's just downright r'ude," Rayla muttered.

'C'mon, Stop it with the water works, Now I'm starting to shed water out my eyes," Rayla said, Almost sniffling as she wiped a tear out her eyes.

'Oh, Okay, Sorry," Chasity almost giggled as she wiped all her tears.

'Wanna walk back with me?" Rayla asked.

'Sure," Chasity replied.

Chasity giggled when she thought about Rayla throwing that leach far enough to land two roofs away from where they once were. They eventually got back.

Rayla then gasped and banged her fist against her head.

'Argh! I'm such a Numbbrain! I can't believe I just left her like that!" Rayla muttered as she ran towards Ellis.

Chasity ran behind her.

Rayla lifted Ellis as Zym licked her cheek.

Ellis slowly opened her eyes and saw Rayla and a younger girl.

'Ellis!" Rayla cried as she embraced Ellis.

'You okay, Lass?" Rayla asked.

'Yeah, just a little tired," Ellis replied.

Rayla lifted her and locked one arm around behind Ellis's knees and the other on her back.

Chasity then looked at Ellis.

'Hi! I'm Chasity!" Chasity chirped.

'Hi Chasity! I'm Ellis! And this is Ava!" Ellis said as she pointed to Ava.

'Oh! I almost forgot about your big cute doggo!" Chasity replied.

'Where are Callum and Ezram?" Ellis Asked.

'Callum? Ezram?" Chasity asked.

'My other human friends," Rayla explained. 'Callum, got stuck to Ezram's pet glow toad Bait, so he had to go the waxer,"

'Glow Toad!? Soooo cool!" Chasity excitedly sighed. 'Off too The Waxer!" She said, grabbing Rayla's hand and practically dragging her along.

Rayla yelped as she tried to keep up with Chasity.

Ellis chuckled as Rayla clutched to her as to prevent her from falling.

Zym followed.

At the Waxer's...

The waxer was a woman of fairly tall stature with brown skin, greyish eyes and dark brown hair wearing a white apron and a dark brown shirt underneath, and she was pulling pretty hard.

'You sure got yourself in a sticky, situation," She joked.

'Well, It wasn't intentional," Callum almost squealed.

She pulled harder and eventually slid Bait's tongue out of Callum's ear.

'Sorry little buddy, But your tongue is a hard nut to crack if you know what I mean," The Waxer said.

Bait just glowed a red color and croaked suspiciously.

'Thank you, Miss," Callum said.

'No Problem, sir!" She chirped. 'You know I'm actually blind,"

Callum was slightly astonished.

'How did you see where my ear was?" Callum asked.

'I can actually sense another being's heat signature," She explained.

'That's so cool!" Callum and Ezram almost dazed.

The woman chuckled.

But suddenly, they heard a Loud Bang on the door.

'We're searching for our friends good woman!" A familiar voice boomed.

The Waxer chuckled.

'Chas, is that you?" The woman asked. 'Come on in!"

The door swung open to reveal Chasity, Rayla, Ellis and Ava and Zym.

'You finally get Bait's tongue out of y'or e'air?" Rayla asked.

'Uh, Y-Yeah, Yes, I did!" Callum replied. 'Uh, Who's the girl in the dress?"

'Oh, Callum, This is Chasity, Chasity, This is Callum!" She answered.

'Hi Cally! It's Nice to meet you!" Chasity chirped.

'Well, Chasity, It was nice to meet you too,' Callum replied.

Zym raced into Callum's arms.

'Azymondias!" Callum said with delight.

Callum secured Zym in his arms.

'Hi, I'm Ezram," Ezram said.

Chasity took a long Gasp of Delight.

'Y-YOU'RE SO CUUUUUUTE!" She shouted before rushing towards him.

She picked him up and squeezed him tight.

'Woooow, your little brother really draws in the Ladies," The Waxer joked.

Callum blushed with Jealousy and muttered:

'What is she, Like 12?"

'13 actually," Chasity replied.

'Callum, Are ya' Jealous?" Rayla teased.

'Pfft, What!? Nooo!" Callum replied.

Rayla gave him a sarcastic look.

'Okay, I'm sorry, I just wish I could be noticed by Claudia without us getting Electrocuted!" Callum sighed.

'Callum, I'm shure, Thare's a girl out thare, that you'll fall in love with that won't Electrocute us," Rayla replied as a means to comfort him.

Chasity put Ezram down and introduced herself.

'Well hi Chasity, You have a pretty name," Ezram said, kindly.

'Aww, Thank you!" Chasity replied.

'Uhm, Ez..." Callum stammered pointing to his wrist as if he was wearing a watch.

'Oh, Sorry, We have to go!" Ezram told Chasity.

'Oh, Bye!" Chasity Chirped.

They waved goodbye.

'Bye! It was nice meeting you!" They all shouted before closing the door.

'Wait, Chas,Weren't you with them?" The Elf asked.

Chasity's eyes grew wide.

'Y-You...You think I should go?" Chasity asked.

'Yeah, They seem nice Chas, You seemed to fit to right in," The woman responded while wiping a cloth against a looked like a giant nail.

Chasity gasped with delight and practically flew inches from the ground.

'Oh! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Bye Nadia! Have a good day!" Chasity shouted before Leaving.

Nadia chuckled and sighed before saying.

'Kids sure do have alot of energy these days," she said, tossing the towel on her shoulder.

'Wait!" Chasity shouted.

'Huh?" They asked.

'Can I go with you guys?" Chasity asked.

'Rayla?" Callum asked.

'Shure, She seems nice enough!" Rayla replied.

'I'm Okay with it too!" Ezram responded.

'Approval from me passed!" Ellis said raising her hand.

Zym made a sound of agreement.

Ava barked.

'Oh, Ava says Yes, for I love it whenever she calls me cute Doggo," Ezram translated.

'Well Chasity, Welcome to the group!" Callum shouted happily.

Ava practically tackled Chasity with a doggy hug and licked her face multiple times.

'Wha- n-...Ava, Stahp-...! It's T-T-Tickling Meh!" Chasity giggled.

'Ava, Try not to suffocate Chasity with kisses, Okay?" Ellis almost giggled.

Ava stopped and offered her head as a way to stand up.

'Oh, Thanks doggy," Chasity cooed.

Chasity firmly grabbed the top of Ava's head and stood herself up.

'Off to adventure!" Chasity shouted as The Group began to leave town.


	3. Chapter 3: Who is this?

The group was asleep until...

OUEEEEERRRRRR!

'Ah!" Callum shouted, startled by the sound.

Ezram was not affected.

'How is he NOT Affected!?" Callum asked himself.

'Oww..." Rayla groaned to herself.

But it was still loud enough for Chasity to hear.

'Chasity, Not so loud, Please," Rayla begged.

Ava whimpered and licked Ellis awake.

'What is it, Girl?" Ava asked, groggily as she pet her furry friend.

Chasity's eyes grew wide.

'Aww, I'm so sorry! You poor baby! Why don't you lay down!" Chasity cooed. Then she somehow came back with hot chocolate. 'How Coco?"

'Uh...N-No Thank y'ou," Rayla politely declined.

'Okay, Ezzy! You want some hot Coc-..." Chasity asked, surprised as she saw a sleeping Ezram.

'I almost forgot that there are times where he can sleep through anything," Callum said, rolling his eyes.

'Are you okay?" Chasity asked.

'Yeah, I'm F'ine, It's just that Elf ears are a bit sensitive okay?" Rayla replied.

'So are dog ears," Ellis added in.

Chasity nervously laughed.

'Sorry Ava," She responded nervously.

'It's Okay Just try to find a different way to wake us up, maybe a way that won't bust a human, or dog's eardrums?" Ellis suggested.

'Agreed," Chasity said.

She then turn to Rayla.

'Okay let's g-..." Chasity then gasped.

'Wh-Where'd you get that bruise!?" She asked, worried.

'O-Oh! It's nothing! I'm fine!" Rayla sheepishly replied.

'No, Please, Let me heal it!" Chasity begged.

Chasity grabbed the part of Rayla's arm that wasn't bruised and practically dragged her to a lake.

'Hey! Wait up!" Callum shouted, carrying his brother on his back.

Ellis hopped on Ava and let her sprint towards Callum's direction.

Zym sprinted and followed them.

'Chasity, Ya don't have ta-...," Rayla stammered.

'I want to, I can't stand to see your arm all bruised up, it looks like it hurts," Chasity replied.

Chasity then layed Rayla's bruised arm in the lake and started to glow.

'Ouy Ees Sith Esiurb

Ouy Ees ti Raerlc!

Won leah ti hguorht

Ekam ti raeppasid!" Chasity chanted in a non-creepy way.

The lake glowed for a few seconds and revealed an arm that looked like it was never bruised in the first place.

'It...It heeled it! M-My arm! How did you do that!? W-Wait! I remember n'ow! Water magic! You're a water magic user!?" Rayla asked.

'Y-Yeah sorry I didn't tell you earlier!" Chasity said, nervously.

'It's Okay! Let's g'oh find the others!" Rayla chirped.

'Okay," Chasity responded.

Chasity followed Rayla.

'I think I found Rayla and Chasity!" They heard Callum shout.

'Well I guess we don't have ta!" Rayla said, sheepishly.

When Callum, Ellis and Ava arrived he was panting.

'Where did you guys go?" Callum asked.

'Chasity...Heeled My arm," Rayla answered.

'Wait how?" Callum asked.

'Imagination!" Chasity said, in a childish way.

Rayla almost laughed.

'Ch-Chasity! J-Just tell him how ya did it!" Rayla said, chuckling.

'Okay, Okay, Water magic!" Chasity said.

'W-Water magic!?" Callum asked.

Chasity nodded and smiled.

'WATER MAGIC!" Callum shouted.

Birds flew out of the trees around them and either cawed or chirp.

'Is He always this loud when he's excited?" Ellis asked.

'Apparently so..." Rayla answered, irritated.

Callum nervously chuckled.

'Could you be less loud when you're excited?" Rayla asked.

'Oh, Right, Sorry!" Callum nervously laughed. 'Hey, You can use your slish hand again!"

'No, This is my slash hand!" Rayla claimed.

'Really?" Callum asked.

'No, ya numb-brain! I was just being sarcastic!" Rayla quipped.

Callum sighed.

'Let's Just G'oh!" Rayla said, her frown turning into a smile.

The group followed Rayla through the forest.

'So how long have you guys been friends?" Chasity asked.

'A Couple of weeks," Callum answered.

'Woooow, and you're already like a tight-nit Machine!?" Chasity asked with excitement.

'Uh," Callum stammered. 'Uhm, Actually, We don't always get along but, we try our best to make it work,"

'Aww, Okay, I understand now," Chasity replied.

Zym licked Chasity's leg.

Chasity giggled but she had one more question.

'How did you guys meet?" Chasity asked as she picked up Zym and cooed to him.

The group stuttered awkwardly but Ellis broke the silence.

'Rayla was sent to kill Ezram but once she saw the dragon egg, Who you're holding right now," Ellis explained.

Chasity gasped with curiousity.

'This cutie patootie was an egg!?" Chasity questioned. 'Aww!"

'Rayla changed her mind and decided to actually travel with them to return Zym to his mother!" Ellis explained.

'I...Uh, Rayla sent to...huh!?" Chasity questioned.

After an hour of explaining...

'Oh, Aww, I'm Sorry Rayla!" Chasity said, hugging Rayla.

Rayla was hesitant but hugged back.

'It's Okay, Like I said to them, this is a quest for redemption," Rayla spoke.

'I guess you're right," Chasity responded.

The team was eating Moonberries when Chasity felt full and stood up.

'Rayla can you walk with me?" Chasity asked.

'Sure, I'm Kinda full anyway," Rayla replied.

'Hey, You return our friend Okay?" Callum Jokingly commanded.

'Okay, I will," Chasity chuckled.

Rayla followed Chasity to the forest.

'So what's your favorite food?" Chasity asked.

'Moonberries are my favorite, you have a favorite?" Rayla asked.

'I Love Fire wings but I also LOVE Ice Cream!" Chasity replied.

'What is this Ice Cream you speak of?" Rayla asked.

Chasity gasped.

'You haven't lived until you've tasted Ice Cream!" Chasity almost shouted.

Rayla chuckled.

'Wanna search for more of those Moonberries just incase?" Chasity asked.

'Nah, I theenk we have enough for a day or t'yoo, but we can search tomorrow," Rayla replied.

'Oka-..." Chasity was about to say until a tree stirred.

Chasity yelped, attaching herself to Rayla's as if she was a koala baby.

'Ha! Ha! Ha! What was that!?" Chasity asked.

Rayla was startled but not just by the noise, She took out her blade.

'Wh-Who's thair?" Rayla asked.

Something. A blur then fell out the tree.

Rayla jumped as Chasity yelped.

The blur turned out to be a young boy wearing a turquoise blue silk jacket with a light red scarf with the head of a white tiger on it. He also wore loose silk blue jeans.

Chasity then gasped with excitement and detached herself from Rayla.

She ran to the young boy and hugged him.

'Crissy!" She cried, hugging him.

'You're hugging my butt," He groaned, still dazed from the fall.

'Oh," She replied.

She lifted him and hugged him.

'Uh grate, N'ow I'm going to have to deal with a lovey-dovey couple on the way to Xadia..." Rayla muttered.

She was suddenly hit with a scarf and had to regain her footing.

'Hey! What's with the scarf attack!?" Rayla exclaimed, irtitated and confused.

'Chasity! Get behind me!" Cris shouted as he grabbed his girlfriend. 'Get back! Vile beast!"

He pointed a stick at Rayla.

Rayla looked unamused...

'Oh C-C'Mon guys! There's no need to fight!" Chasity frantically stated.

'There is no need to spare this elf's life!" He shouted in anger.

He then charged, Chasity panicked and chanted a spell.

'Imanust! Imanust! Emoc sith yaw!" Chasity shouted.

The Tsunami knocked Cris out.

'I'm so sorry! I just didn't want him to hurt you!" Chasity shouted.

Rayla went to Chasity and put her hand on her shoulder.

'Chasity, it's okay, Try to calm d'own, go back to the camp, I'll be right behind you," Rayla consoled.

'Will you two be Okay?" She Sniffled.

'We'll be F'ine, You go Ahead," Rayla replied. 'C'mon wipe up the Wa'er (Water) Works! You're Pret'ier when you smile!"

Chasity whiped her tears and hugged Rayla.

'Okay, Thanks!" Chasity replied, grateful.

She then skipped away happily until she was out of sight.

'Okay, Let's go prince Ch'arm-in..." Rayla said, sarcastically dragging him by one of his feet.

5 mins later...

Callum yawned.

'Oh, Hey Chasity, Where's Rayla?" Callum asked.

'Yeah, Where is she? Is she okay?" Ezram asked.

Ellis was already asleep along with Ava.

'Oh, she's fine! She said she'd catch up!" Chasity chirped.

'Oh, Okay, Goodnight Chasity! Goodnight Bate! Goodnight Zym!" Ezram announced.

3 minutes later Callum heard grunting and woke up, He saw Rayla.

'Oh Hi Rayla! Welcome ba-..." Callum's eyes then grew wide. 'Rayla, Is that a dead body?"

'No, He's not dead, He's just unconscious," Rayla reassured him.

'Oh, Okay, That's a relief, I thought we'd have to change our names and actually live in a Neutral city!" Callum replied.

'Oh Really? Maybe we can Murder someone's wallet while D'ewing it!" She replied, sarcastically.

The 2 shared a laughed.

'Let's just go to sleep before the sun rises!" Rayla said.

'Yeah, You're right, Goodnight Rayla," Callum responded.

'Goodnight Callum," Rayla said, softly.

She put Cris outside 2 feet beside her and closed her eyes...


	4. Chapter 4: An uninvited guest

Chasity yawned and opened her eyes.

She stood up and walked into the woods to see what ingredients she could forage to make breakfast.

She walked and walked until she found a meadow of multicolored flowers.

Her eyes grew wide from excitement.

'Eeeek!" Chasity squealed.

The Orange Flowers emitted an orange powder that was good for making Flatcakes (The Dragon Prince reiteration of Pancakes)

The white flowers emitted a natural sugar,

And The Blue flowers emitted a natural oil used for healing but eating as well.

Chasity grabbed 7 orange flowers, 3 white flowers and 2 blue flowers. She then skipped to a tree with honey in it.

'COME TO MOMMA!" Chasity almost shouted.

Sprinted towards the honey but was stopped in her tracks by a roar.

It was an Purple bear, the bear charged for Chasity but Chasity came for him as Well.

Chasity fought the bear and clawed her way to victory after 5 minutes of fighting.

'Well Geez! I just wanted a little!" Chasity yelled at the now whimpering bear.

Chasity picked up the flowers she had put down and made a basket with no holes, she then collected as much as she could and skipped happily away despite some of the scars she had on her body.

She returned to the camp, she then put the basket and the flowers down and started a picked up sticks lift the flat rock.

She then made another basket with no holes on it.

She crushed the petal parts of 3 the orange flowers, she peeled back 2 petals of one of the white flowers to spill the sugar into the basket. She then made her way to a saltwater lake and pulled out a net-like scoop.

'I always bring my trusty salt scoop!" Chasity declared.

She dipped it into the water, waited a few seconds and took it out to reveal salt filling half of the scoop.

She then skipped back to camp.

She sprinkled the salt into the bowl then squeezed the top and bottom part of the blue flower into the bowl. Now, Finally, the finishing touch!

'Retaw ¼!" She chanted.

A bubble filled with water poured 1/2 of It's contents out into the bowl.

She sat Criss Cross and stirred the bowl with her water magic.

5 minutes later...

Chasity marveled at her mixture and now she all she had to do was add her honey.

3 drops was all she needed for the honey had a strong taste.

She dropped 3 drops in the mixture stirred it then poored some of it on the the heated up flat rock.

20 minutes later...

She somehow chiseled 2 rocks into frying pans (because Fantasy logic! XP XD)

She softly hit them together, waited for Rayla to officially wake up, greeted her.

'You might wanna go into the woods for a sec," Chasity suggest.

Rayla sprinted into the woods and covered her ears.

Chasity then slammed the pans together and Jokingly said: 'I ain't get no sleep cause of y'all! Y'all ain't gon' get no sleep cause of me!

I ain't get no sleep cause of y'all! Y'all ain't gon' get no sleep cause of me!"

Callum, Ezram and Ellis woke up, startled.

'I'm awake!" Callum said, still startled.

'I'm Present," Ezram said, wiping the crust out of his eyes.

'Good Morning, Chasity," Ellis said, yawning.

'Rayla! You can come back now!" Chasity shouted. 'Morning Ellie!"

'I'm back!" Rayla said.

'Breakfast is Ready!" Chasity announced.

'You made breakfast for us?" Callum asked.

'Aww how sweet!" Rayla and Ellis said.

Ava sniffed and barked happily, she then panted.

'Aww, Sorry Ava, animals aside from cats can't have flatcakes!" Ezram said, sympathetically.

Ava pouted.

'I'm sure we can find something for you Ava!" Ellis chirped.

Zym licked Ava's legs.

'Morning Zym!" Chasity chirped.

Zym made noises.

'Zym said: Good Morning to you too!" Ezram translated.

'How do you know what the animals of the group are saying Ezram?" Chasity asked, curiously.

'I can speak to animals, I have a connection to them," Ezram replied politely.

'Oh my gosh! I had no idea!" Chasity responded, amazed.

Callum sniffed the air.

'A-Are those Really Flatcakes!?" Callum stammered.

Chasity nodded.

But then Callum noticed something else and his eyes grew wide.

'Chasity!" He shouted.

Rayla's eyes grew wide as well.

'What Happened To Ya/You!?" Rayla and Callum asked, simultaneously.

'You look like you got mauled by a Bear!" Callum shouted.

Chasity nervously laughed.

'Yeah...I kinda had to fight a bear for the honey I needed..." Chasity explained.

Ava's ears rose as she heard footsteps and saw Cris quietly charging for Rayla with yet, Another stick, She growled and pounced on him.

He yelped, startling the group.

'Uh Rayla, Who's this boy?" Ellis asked.

'Apparently, His name's Cris," Rayla replied.

'Curse you! You giant mutt of terror!" Cris shouted.

'Hey! Who are you calling a mutt, Pretty Boy!?" Ellis retorted.

'Oh, I am Pretty aren't I?" Cris asked, looking left as he tucked his thumb and his first ginger under his chin.

Ellis just looked at him, half her face purple with purple lines dripping down from it.

'Sellie-Like Much...?" Ellis asked.

'Oh, You heard the legend of Sellie!?" Rayla asked, surprised.

'Yeah, It was a tale that my grandfather tried to use to make me hate elves..." Ellis explained.

'Well that sadly makes sense," Rayla replied, not surprised.

Humans had really tried their best to find some way to make their children hate Elves, even going as far as using unfortunate Elf tales that told of misdeeds.

'Who's this Sellie?" Callum asked.

'He was an Ocean-Dwelling Elf who stared at his reflection in a mirror too much and one day got stuck In it," Rayla explained.

'Oh, Wow, Remind me to never stare at my reflection," Callum said, in a slight panic.

'Less Talking more Eating!" Chasity said, snickering.

The group went to eat.

Everyone bit into there's but Callum.

'Uh, Chasity, did you make any Utensils?" Callum asked.

'What are you talking about? You can just eat them with your hands," Chasity chirped.

'Aside from berries, I've never eaten without Utensils," Callum replied, nervously.

'I know you can do it!" Chasity shouted, Devouring the last of her first Flatcake.

She asked to hold her flat rock plate and sped of, and came back with a cheerleader version of her outfit.

'Callum! Callum!

Yes he can!

If he can't eat with his hands!

Noone Can!" She cheered while shaking two homemade leaf made pom poms.

Callum chuckled.

'Okay, I guess it can't be that bad!" Callum said, sheepishly.

Callum hesitated, but then bit into his.

'Yay!" Chasity shouted.

She then straightened out her dress and went back to eating.

'You have any of those berries but in juice form?" Chasity asked.

'Oh! 'Moonberry Juice?" Rayla asked as she swallowed.

'Yeah!" Chasity replied.

'Uh, No, Someone took care of that..." She said, still irritated.

Bate croaked and turned a bright red.

'I'm going to go out on a limb and say that Froggy here ate it," Chasity guessed.

'Yep" Rayla answered.

'You guys want anything to drink?" Chasity asked.

'I think Wa'er will be good," Rayla replied.

'Water," Callum Agreed.

'Water for me as well," Ezram said.

Ellis and Ava nodded.

'Rayla do you have the container that carried the Moonberry juice?" Chasity asked.

'Sure," Rayla answered, giving her the bottle.

'Thanks!" Chasity chirped.

Chasity then sped to the nearby stream.

She was back in a minute.

'Your water!" Chasity said, politely.

'Thank you," Rayla replied.

'You're Welcome!" Chasity responded.

She then sped to the stream again and was back in 3 minutes. She came back with Ice-like cups filled with cold water. She then gave them to those who had asked for water.

'Thanks," Callum and Ezram said.

'Thank you Chasity!" Ellis chirped.

They gulped their waters down and put the cups down.

'What am I!? Invisible!?" Cris shouted.

'Oh, You," Rayla said, irritated.

'What are the princes doing with a lowly Elf!?" Cris asked, impatient.

'Who are you/ya calling Lowly!?" Callum and Rayla ranted.

'look! Uh..." Callum stammered.

'Cris..." Cris said, unamused.

'Right...! Look Cris! Rayla is our friend! And she has does nothing but protect us!" Callum said.

'I thought she was sent to kill Prince Ezram!" Cris shouted.

'That's the/Tha past, Genius!" Rayla and Callum shouted.

'We're Fr'ends n'ow!" Rayla added on.

'And it's going to stay that way whether you like it or not!" Callum replied.

'Fine..." Cris grumbled.

'What are y'ou he'air for anyway?" Rayla asked.

'Yeah, Why are you here?" Chasity asked.

'Your dad threw me to the great beyond..." Cris quipped.

'Woooow, he must really not like you," Callum replied.

'Welp, We Bet'er get going, no use just sit'ing around he'air," Rayla said, packing camp.

'Yeah, You're right Rayla, Let's go Bait!" Ezram agreed as Zym scratched his boot.

Ezram giggled and picked Zym up.

'C'mon, You too Zym!" Ezram said.

Ava got off of Cris, forced his jacket off, threw it on her back and bit his shirt color to carry and hold him prisoner. Ellis hopped on Ava as she followed the group.

With Claudia and Soren...

'Ugh...For a bunch little kids they sure get far fast!" Soren complained.

'They're not that far Soren," Claudia said, confidently.

'Oh Real-...Honey!" Soren said, Excitedly as he ran towards the tree.

'Soren! That honey is guarded by the..." Claudia tried to warn her brother.

But it was too late...The bear who had scars from Chasity huffed on Soren's back, prompting him to nervously laugh.

'Purple Bear..." Claudia finished as she facepalmed.

Screaming and Scratching was heard.

Soren dragged himself towards Claudia and said...:

'Don't...mess...with the... purple...bear's...honey... It's guarding it..."

'Oh..no...I didn't know that..." Claudia quipped, Sarcastically.

Claudia sighed, Rolled her eyes, grabbed her brother, and dragged him through the forest...

With the Group...

'Rayla, Do all elves have white hair?" Chasity asked with wonder.

Rayla nervously chuckled.

'No, Only Moonshadow Elves have all white hair, All types of elves have different colored hair, for on-..." Rayla explained before being cut off by a threatenous voice.

'Either way..." the camera shifts to him...'All elves...are monsters..."

'Shut it big guy!..." Chasity shouted before thinking out her spell. 'I have a water fist and I'm not afraid to use it!"

The shadow revealed to be Corvus.

Chasity drastically lowered her fist.

'DADDY!?" Chasity shouted, shocked.

'CHASITY!?" Corvus shouted.

'You know him!?" Rayla asked, along with the others.

'Yeah... I'm her father..." Corvus sneered.


	5. Chapter 5: Found and Lost

'Daddy... Rayla's the Elf you were hunting after...?" Chasity asked.

'Yes...A monster isn't she!?" Corvus asked.

Tears spilled down Chasity's eyes.

'Daddy...Rayla's NOT a monster..." Chasity shouted, raising her water fist. 'She's my friend!" She shouted even louder as she jabbed her father in the abdomen, sending him flying.

When they found him, he was against a broken tree, him being the cause of it.

Callum, Ezram and Ellis's eyes widened.

'Remind me never to mess with her food, or her belongings,..." Ezram said, afraid of Chasity's power.

'Noted..." Callum gulped.

Corvus groaned and stood up.

'Friend!? You've obviously been brainwashed! I can offer you the help I need! I ca-...!" Corvus tried to coo towards Chasity.

'I don't need any help!" Chasity cut him off. 'Rayla is NOT a monster! She didn't kidnap the princes! She probably just had to make it look that way! They. ARE. Friends! And I'm friends with them!" Chasity declared.

'Esrever Bew Tghit!" Chasity chanted, her eyes turning from pink and red to blue.

The fist turned into a net like rope as it trapped him inside.

'Noitazylirap Spord!" Chasity chanted.

Little water droplets hit Corvus's pressure points, making movement impossible.

Chasity stopped, her eyes turning back to their hetochromic state.

Chasity's vision began to blur as she stumbled back.

Rayla's eyes widened, feeling alarmed, her instincts went off as she gasped, and sprinted towards the younger girl, securing her in her arms.

Ezram sprinted towards his friends and pat Chasity's cheek.

'Please Wake up, Chasity," Ezram begged.

Chasity fluttered her eyes open.

'I'm Okay, Ezzy... I'm just...tired..." Chasity replied, trying to reassure the young boy.

'Rayla can you carry me...?" She asked, before closing her eyes once again.

She sighed.

'Shure Chasity," Rayla whispered.

She lifted Chasity into her arms. But she gasped as she dodged a poison arrow meant for her arm. She turned around and saw the sibling duo.

'Not y'ou t'yoo again!" Rayla snarled.

'Now you're kidnapping children!? Really not a good look for you!" Claudia snarled.

'Huh!? H-Hey! I'm not kidnappin' her! I'm-...!" Rayla ranted.

'Shhhh-...She y'a girlfriend? I shiiiip it!" Soren said, dazed before falling flat on his face.

Rayla just blushed in embarrassment.

'What's wrong with Soren?" Callum asked with confusion.

'Ughc...Behive..." Claudia replied while facepalming.

A flashback...

'More honeeeeeeey!" Soren said, childishly.

'Don't you ever learn your lesson!?" Claudia ranted as she sped after him.

After Soren got done being stung like an idiot...

Claudia dragged him by his leg.

'I swear you have the mind of a 5 year old!" Claudia said.

End of Flashback...

'Oh..." Callum stammered.

Claudia then got in a defensive pose, As did Callum.

'Ezram,Ellis! Get Chasity away from he'air!" Rayla commanded.

'Right!" Ellis and Ezram agreed.

Ellis hopped on Ava and followed Ezram.

Rayla then stood by Callum's side.

Soren then stood right up.

'Enguard!" Soren shouted to start the battle.

Rayla and Soren's blades clashed before taking the fight to the forest.

Claudia saw a near ant mile, grabbed a handful of dirt and crushed the dirt and all of those ants she had in her hand and chanted a spell that was sent towards Callum, he yelped and barely dodged it, it got on his leg. He squealed and resisted the urge to scratch it, if he got distracted he was done!

'Uh...man... there's gotta one spell from Chasity I can remember!" He thought.

Callum thought, he then gasped.

'Esrever Bew Tghit!" He shouted.

He felt tingles throughout his body, Were these good tingles?

A net 4 inches long tied Claudia up.

'Yes! Thank you Chasity!" Callum said, gratefully.

Claudia then broke out of it.

'Aww,You're practicing magic, Cute..." Claudia said, in a condescending tone.

Callum nervously laughed then ran.

With Rayla and Soren...

Their blades clashed,Soren lunged at Rayla and tried to strike Rayla but she blocked it,their weight pushing against each other's Soren played it dirty and jolted Rayla's stomach Rayla groaned in slight pain.

'Hey! That dir'y! (Dirty)" Rayla groaned.

'I don't play nice with you people..." Soren retorted.

He then used the hilt of his sword to hit Rayla's Head.

She fell to the ground in a thud,then soon found herself glaring at Soren.

'How does it feel to lose, Elf...?" Soren asked, smugly his sword inches away from Rayla's chin.

'Fantastic!" Rayla sarcastically responded.

Soren made a questioning sound before Rayla kicked his Stomach.

He groaned in pain as well as Rayla used her blade to help herself then took his sword and started walking away.

'I went to protect them, not bring them harm..." Rayla declared Before walking away.

Rayla found Ellis and Chasity who was touching her looked her way and sprinted her way.

'Rayla!" Chasity shouted as she hugged her. Rayla painfully returned the hug.

'Wh'ear is Ezram?" Rayla asked.

Ellis and Chasity gave her nervous and worried stares.

Rayla read their faces and started to panic. She turned around started running.

'EZRAM!" Rayla Shouted.

Ellis and Chasity followed.

With Callum and Ezram...

'Ezram! why did you have to come after me!?" Callum ranted.

'Uh no offense Callum but I think she's doing more of the fighting than you are" Ezram innocently pointed out.

'Pfft! Whaat!? I'm fighting back too!" Callum sheepishly lied.

A blast of dark magic cut a tree down and corrupted it from the inside.

'I have been wildly corrected," Callum gravely admitted. 'RUUUUN!"

Callum and Ezram faster than ever before,They found Rayla and hopped on Ava,riding off into the sunset.

Claudia growled and waved her fist.

'She's got you totally brainwashed! One day I'll make you see that you can't trust her!" Claudia Rhetorically quipped.

Claudia then thought of Soren and gasped.

'What did that elf do to Soren!?" Claudia asked to herself before running in his direction.

Claudia found Soren and covered her mouth.

'Oh Sore-Bear..." She trailed off before holding him in her arms.

'Wow Claudia really wants to bring you home" Rayla quipped

Yeah nothing says "welcome home" like Battle to the death," Callum replied, sarcastically before releasing an uneasy chuckle.

Everyone minus Callum shared a laugh.

'Well, where do we go now?" Chasity asked.

'Where ever Ava takes us" Rayla said, sighing.


	6. Chapter 6: Breathe of fresh air (Ironic)

Ava sprinted,despite him no longer being a threat, Cris was still in her mouth,well, his collar anyway. Ava stopped at a mountain trail.

'Why'd she stop?" Rayla asked

'Mountain Trail," Ezram started.

'Huh?" Ellis asked.

'That's why she stopped" Ezram replied, pointing to a mountain trail.

The group looked up astonished at the sight.

The group hopped off Ava.

'Stand down, Ava, I can tell he's not dangerous," Ellis said, almost chuckling.

Ava whimpered then growled.

'Ava wants to know if you'll be okay, Rayla," Ezram translated.

'I'll be F'ine, Ava, I can defend ma'self," Rayla Said in a Grateful sigh.

Ava reluctantly let Cris go and let him go thump on the ground.

'Oof!" He crossed his arms. 'K-Nine Slobber is the most detesting..." Cris Grumbled.

Ava growled before Turning around.

'C-Calm Down Ava," Ellis said in a cautious tone.

Ellis's Eyes then turned to unamused, irritated black dots.

'Look, Buddy, You're going to have to respect the Human and Animal components of this team, Capisce?" Ellis stated.

Ezram held up Bate, He flashed the light.

Cris yelped. 'I might be blind before that happens!"

'What is the animatronic dragon going to do!? Burn me to death!?" Cris asked, as if to test Azymondias.

Being the son of King Thunder, He had inherited a bit of his father's used some of it to electrocute Cris.

The group looked at Cris, Astonishment not being the only emotion.

'Yep, he is a real dragon," Cris said, astonished.

Rayla,Callum,Ellis and Rayla looked to Chasity for answers.

'H-He never believed that dragons existed," Chasity explained.

'E-Ezram! Can you beli-..." he only saw a chalk outline of his brother. 'E-Ez...?"

Ez was stooped down,staring down at Cris's with major concern.

'Are You Okay,Cris...?" Ezram asked, his eyes still dripping with astonishment but also concern.

'I will be when the mini suicide squad calls off it's forces!" Cris retorted.

Ava growled, as Bait croaked with irritation, his skin glowing red. Azymondias made a little growling noise.

'Hey! Back off! They were j'est defending themselves!" Rayla snapped.

'Those little beasts!? They could probably survive a cliffdive and come back unscathed!" Cris argued.

'Ava doesn't like cliffs!" Ellis stated,scared for Ava's well-being.

'I don't think Cliff Diving is Bate's thing!" Ezram replied, nervously.

'DON'T EVEN TH'EENK ABOUT ENDANGERING THE FUTURE KI'ANG (KING) OF THE DRAGONS!" Rayla exclaimed, giving Cris a death glare.

'I thiiiiiiiiink Rayla has become Zym's second mother," Callum Thought.

'G-Guys! Let's calm down! Fighting isn't going to to get us anywhere!" Chasity cut in.

Rayla sighed.

'She's Right, Fighting isn't going to get us Xadia" Rayla agreed, calming down.

'We're Going to Xadia!?" Chasity asked, excited.

'We're going to Xadia!?" Cris asked, flabbergasted.

'Yes, to return Zym to his muther," Rayla answered.

'Are you kidding!? That flying lightning rod can take care of himself!" Cris protested.

'No he can't!" Rayla replied.

'He made a living barbecue out of me!" Cris shouted.

'He has no malicious intent for any'one! He probably thought y'ou wan'ed t'a play with him..!" She rhetorically replied.

'Y-Yeah! That's how he plays with all of us!" Callum stammered.

'Can't he just find a town to burn to sunders like every dragon!?" Cris asked, annoyed.

'Uh C-Cris! Buddy! Dragons don't do that! They're waaaaay friendlier tha-..." Callum tried to intervene.

But Rayla just pushed him out of the way.

'I don't know what delusional knumbskull told you that, But Dragons are NOT the mon'stairs you TH'EENK They are!" Rayla snapped.

'Rayla, L-Let's try to calm down!" Callum cut in breathlessly.

'How can I Calm Do'ewn!? When he's insulting the noblest beings in the universe!?" Rayla snapped.

'H-He didn't me-..." Callum quietly stammered.

Callum was in the beginning stages of a panic attack...

'Ha! Noble!? Their about as Noble as my Cousin Max when he promises to return something to us! And you know what!? He NEVER RETURNS IT!" Cris Spat.

Callum could feel his heart beating as if it was about to burst from his chest.

'Our Dragons aren't some brat'y J'erk with spider webs for brains!" Rayla retorted.

His hands began to shake as his vision had begun to fail him.

'I really don't see the point if worshiping those over sized lizards..." Cris grumbled.

His hands and feet felt an unpleasant tingle, no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't catch his breath.

Ezram saw his brother was in distress but had always told his father, but since his father wasn't around, the oldest of them were Rayla! He'd Tell her!

'Rayla!" Ezram shouted, worried.

'What is i-...!?" Rayla replied. 'Ah! C-Callum!?"

'Splendid Job, Elf, You have now successfully made the Prince of Katolas look like a WALKING PEICE OF PAPER!" Cris spat.

Rayla did Not have time for this!

'HOW AB'OUT I TERN YA INTO A HUMAN PRETZEL T'A END THA DISCUSSION!?" Rayla snapped with rage. (Imagine the image of flames behind her)

'N-No Thanks!" Cris cried.

'What I thought!" Rayla replied.

Cris just stared into space fearing for his life.

Rayla firmly grabbed his hands.

'Callum! Are y'ou okay!?" Rayla asked, panic in her voice.

'I can't breath!" Callum said, as if he was about to cry.

Rayla tried her best to calm herself.

'Callum, Can I move you somew'aire else...?" Rayla asked in a soft tone.

'A-Anywhere but here! Anywhere but here!" Callum stammered breathlessly.

'Can I pick you up?" Rayla asked.

Callum nodded.

Seeing Callum this helpless broke Rayla's heart, Seeing the Kind-hearted, Dummy, goofball she knew and loved reduced to a scared child who could pass out any second...and it was all her fault...

Callum held on tight to Rayla's neck as Rayla scooped him up.

She ran into the forest, jumping from tree to tree and making sure she didn't step on a single stick made sure they arrived at a small pond that had lily pads with purple pink and white flowers on them and surrounding them were flowers of different shapes, sizes and colors.

'Cal..?" Rayla asked.

Callum looked at Rayla.

'Listen to my heartbeat," Rayla said, calmly.

(TwT Please don't kill me for bringing this train into Cheesy Town)

Callum put his ear against Rayla's chest. The calm heartbeat rendered him calm like a sleeping infant turning Panic into Serenity.

Rayla saw a bird and whistled as quietly as she could. The bird tweeted and flew onto Rayla's shoulder.

'Tell Ezram that I'm by a lit'le pond with lilly pads on it in a s'acluded area, he has brown skin, Green Eyes, and Poofy h'air!" Rayla whispered.

The bird made a quiet chirp and flew off.

With Ellis, Ava, Zym, Ezram, Bait and Chris...

'It was the Elf's Fault!" Chris shouted.

'No! It was you who almost made him run for the hills!" Ellis retorted.

'Guys! Stop arguing, Please! It's Noone's fault, Callum's just not good with confrontation if it involves two people he considers friends specifically if the fight get's more intense and seems to have no resolution!" Ezram said, getting between them one on Chris's chest and the other on Ellis's stomach.

Ezram saw a bird fly towards him, he let go of them and met the bird as the bird landed on his finger.

'Is he always this easily distracted!?" Chris asked, irritated.

Ava just decided it wasn't worth it, Ellis was beating a dead horse, so she used her tail to pull the back of Ellis's coat by her hood and dragged her off.

'Who you calling easily distracted, Bub!?" Ellis ranted while waving her fist with Fury.

Chasity was just hugging her Knees worrying about Callum and Rayla...mostly Callum at the time.

The Bird Chirped multiple times.

Ezram gasped and whipped around.

'Callum and Rayla are near the Far West corner! Follow the Bird!" Ezram shouted with an Enthusiastic tone as the group willing or reluctantly followed.


End file.
